In a computer environment, including an embedded computer or other specialized computer system, one or more devices may be connected to a bus. The devices and the bus may operate in compliance with a standard or specification, which may include a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) standard.
However, a device in the environment that does not comply with the bus standard may also contain operational data. In addition, a standard device may operate as a non-standard device because the use of the device is non-complying. The data contained in the non-complying device may be the operating system (OS) for a system. In certain environments, the utilization of the data from the non-complying device or otherwise providing support for a non-standard device may cause complications in system operation, including a need for extensive modification to the BIOS (basic input output system) source code.